Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to control of the motion of camera components.
Description of the Related Art
For high-end computing devices, it is common to incorporate miniature cameras, with ‘optical image stabilization’ (OIS) using magnetic coils, whereby the object focal distance is adjusted to allow objects at different distances to be in sharp focus at the image plane, to be captured by the digital image sensor. There have been many proposals for achieving such adjustment of focal position.
Demands on improvements to performance of such miniature cameras are constant, as are demands for continued miniaturization, given the added features and devices added to such mobile devices.
In particular, demands to decrease the dimensions of camera components and demands for high image quality continue to create an ongoing desire for camera components that exhibit superior performance as measured in various ways, while consuming less space.